


Spider in a Web

by louisthestrongman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Female Homosexuality, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisthestrongman/pseuds/louisthestrongman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NSFW image featuring Porrim, Mindfang, and Aranea. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider in a Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/gifts).



> Oh wow! My first explicit NSFW image. ;>w> I was a little nervous when I drew your name for the Ladystuck challenge. I hope you enjoy it!

[](http://imgur.com/7Y6Hl)


End file.
